


高岭之花 10

by ProsperousFruit9



Category: Hunlay - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:22:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22100986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProsperousFruit9/pseuds/ProsperousFruit9
Kudos: 13





	高岭之花 10

吴世勋险些被门边的白色纱帐绊倒。  
他感到口干舌燥，套上睡裤便匆匆往楼下跑去，厨房不锈钢餐具互相碰撞的声音他在二楼都听得清楚，大片炽烈的阳光从客厅的落地窗外蔓延进餐厅，尽管如此，今天的气温依旧徘徊在零摄氏度。  
边伯贤逆光坐在大型的玉石餐桌尽头，早报遮住了他的上半身，只有冒着热气的白色咖啡杯摆在他跟眼前。  
径直走到厨房寻找接水的玻璃杯，做饭的阿姨按照惯例朝他打了声招呼：“世勋起得这么早啊。”  
干咳两声，吴世勋才敷衍点了点头。  
吐司的香气刺激他的本就难受的肠胃，半熟的鸡蛋已经盛在白色的瓷盘里，平底锅里的德国香肠和培根正往外滋滋冒油，砂锅里的海鲜粥这会儿正烫得让人下不去口，炉灶的火才刚刚熄灭。  
油的味道让他不禁作呕，思来想去，吴世勋只好从冰箱端出昨天才开封的大盒冰冻牛奶，跟厨房柜最上方的玉米片拌起来充饥。  
找不到属于他的杯子，喉咙像在淌火，没有过多的思考，吴世勋放下手里的早餐杯，发出“哐当”一声巨响，旋开塑料瓶盖捏在手里，将白色的液体大口灌进嘴里，像极了在沙漠里渴三天三夜的末路人。  
边伯贤鼻梁上架着一副金丝眼睛，被他不懂事的大动作打扰，他放下手中的报纸，摊在桌前凝视满嘴奶沫表情很享受的吴世勋。  
“张艺兴去哪里了？”  
他端起手边的咖啡杯，冷不伶仃朝正倒麦片的吴世勋开口，语气听不出他的情绪。  
他低着头，手势只为这突如其来的问话停顿了半秒，接着便继续他的动作，摇摇头不讲话，甚至连头也没抬。  
不知道边伯贤一大早上的火气从何而来，他“啪”地一声将杯子摔在桌上，脸上的表情却并不像处于盛怒中的人，反而笑得让人感到毛骨悚然。  
吴世勋拉开身旁的椅子，面无表情地坐下，一副与我无关的安然姿态。  
桌上放咖啡杯的碟子因为外力而颤动，手掌拍打在玉石上的声音相比起实木桌要小许多，但刚从厨房出来的阿姨却因为这句质问吓得没端稳刚做好的食物，油渍溅落在大理石地板上，倒映出她脸上惊恐的表情。  
“回话！”边伯贤大吼一声，命令吴世勋开口。  
吴世勋也似乎被边伯贤这阴晴不定的样子震慑住，再也不敢怠慢，抬起头时的眼睛像受惊的绵羊，躲在角落瑟瑟发抖，任人宰割。  
吴世勋正准备开口，做饭的阿姨便挡在他的前面，毕恭毕敬向边伯贤解释：“走了！走啦！边先生不必担心，他特意嘱咐我，说舞蹈房有早课要上。”

在吴世勋还小的时候，边伯贤对他变着法儿不轻不重的攻击她都看在眼里，餐桌往往是边伯贤火药味最浓的地方。  
那时候吴世勋不过是个初中生，身体还没长开，比边伯贤还矮一个头或许更多。她记得吴世勋营养不良的脸总是蜡黄的，骨架很小。  
明明只是不小心，粘在嘴边饭粒掉在桌上也会惹得边伯贤冷嘲热讽，在他面前下意识用衣袖擦嘴也会让他“心情很不好”。  
那个时候他总是捧着碗低头听他长篇大论，委屈了只能哽咽着把碗里的白饭塞进嘴巴里，直到两腮都鼓起来，连咀嚼也变得无比困难，以此掩饰自己的哭腔。

转眼间这个小小少年如竹子节节生长，畏惧逐渐在他平时的表情中消失，脸上的稚嫩褪去，剩下成长对他细碎也磅礴的雕刻。  
他更强大了，她感觉到了。

吴世勋站起来，把无辜的人挡在身后，直视他的眼睛坚毅却柔软，尊敬又轻蔑的两相克情绪同时在他的眼神里齐头并进。  
边伯贤冷哼一声，站起身往吴世勋走来，也许用“逼近”这个词更贴切。

餐桌另一头的电话不适时地响起，边伯贤猛地止住脚步，皮鞋踩在地板诡异的“咚咚”声戛然而止。  
张艺兴很少给他打电话，这段特别的铃声对边伯贤来讲无比奢侈。

别墅的旋转楼梯让人爬起来让人感觉不舒服，至少吴世勋是这样认为的。  
雪花白大理石地板上铺着一张俗气却一尘不染的红羊毛毯，木质扶手经过抛光已经能反射出大堂顶部复杂华丽灯饰下投射的暖黄色灯光。  
一步又一步通往二楼的阶梯，在不断扩大吴世勋的视野，可他的视线却始终停在那张餐桌周围，早报掉在地上也无人捡拾，咖啡的棕色污渍干在桌上。  
险些被地上的纱帐绊倒，他不得已收回视线，弯腰将第二天才莫名其妙出现在他房门口的垃圾攥在手中然后轻推开门。  
卧室从昨天晚上开始就没有通风，窗帘被紧紧拉上也依然遮挡不住外面耀眼炽烈的太阳，昏黄的光线像极了余晖与夜晚交替之间的色彩。  
虽然现在是早上的十点零九分，吴世勋瞥了一眼床头上方的挂钟。  
下方酣睡的人匀细的呼吸浅眠让他条件反射放缓脚步，掀开那层薄被就能看见一丝不挂的他满身胡乱痕迹，青的紫的红的，从小腿脚踝到锁骨脖颈。  
即便情事已过，潮红和热晕依然爬满他安然可怜的睡颜盈满他一深一浅的酒窝。  
他侧躺睡姿下的盆骨和臀部起伏的形状恰到好处，像一座小山丘，却比水蜜桃更多汁。隔着似有似无的布料，隐隐可见他让人血脉喷张的身体曲线。  
能看得出他姣好的面容在睡梦中也被疲惫占据，睫毛因为不干净的透明液体黏成块，眼底的黑眼圈相比起清晰的泪痕更不显眼。  
张艺兴的脸却白得像糯米团子，又软又弹，让吴世勋产生了一口吞进肚子里的欲望，他捡开枕边属于张艺兴的手机，显示屏还没完全暗下去，上面有他和边伯贤刚才的通话记录。  
吴世勋扳过张艺兴侧睡的肩膀，他的锁骨很长，几乎延伸到他的肩膀，那处的皮肤因此突出一小块，上面已经被舔咬得红肿破皮。  
吴世勋将头埋在张艺兴的肩膀里，深吸细嗅床单上情欲残留的特殊气味和他身上事后温热的淡奶油香气。张艺兴把头发留得很长，他鬓角的短发和吴世勋的头发交织在一起让当下的他脑子里产生了一种奇妙的交融感。  
床上反复被动手动脚的人儿终于有了反应，喉咙里发出不满的哼唧声，满是淤青的手臂依然使不上力，欲拒还迎推脱开始在他赤裸身体撒欢的吴世勋，他的手掌宽大手指冰凉，从他的小腹摸索到他滚烫的大腿内侧不断揉搓抚弄，就是避开他的敏感部位，迟迟不肯向上、再向上一点。  
睁开睡眼朦胧的眼，张艺兴发现自己身上堪堪被单已经从身上滑落，吴世勋膝盖跪在他腰间两侧，一只手替他梳理蓬松的卷毛，一只手却放在羞耻部位处处点火。  
张艺兴顺从自己起反应的身体，整片脊背因为舒爽反复又肆意摩擦底下的床单，他的手插入自己的发间和吴世勋的手指碰撞相勾，张艺兴血迹凝固成块的嘴唇微张，吐露一声又一声从喉咙发出的、无力抑制的、顺从本能的妩媚喘息，他的胸膛上下起伏，被这爱抚弄得满身鸡皮疙瘩，几乎要因为无法被满足而尖叫出口。  
“快、快一点······”神志终于在荷尔蒙的刺激下逐渐开始清醒，张艺兴当下破口而出的话便是这样露骨的情话。  
吴世勋听了觉得好笑，身下的人燥热得浑身不舒服，在他胯下乞求式扭动臀部摩擦身下的床单来获取快感，今天凌晨的欢爱一幕一幕在他眼前倒映，张艺兴就像一株永远不能被满足浪荡交际花，无论他身体里留下了多少吴世勋的液体。  
“你急什么？”扳开他的双腿，让张艺兴两条细白柔软的双腿夹在自己腰腹之间，半脱开裤子，让他蓄谋已久的渴求已久的肉体得到释放。  
“不要扩张了，快一点······啊——”  
被单刀直入的张艺兴瞬间收紧的双手，指间因为疼痛和令人头皮发麻的欢爽双重刺激收紧，紧紧揪住旁边的床单无法松手，他的舌尖脚趾也不由得蜷缩，吴世勋一下一下有力的撞击让他微启的唇齿不停相撞打颤，每一下都会换来他的失声喘叫，满室淫靡因他毫无克制的性事被越放越大，一室春宵的肉体纠缠，让人迷失在这永生之乐。  
“吴、吴世勋······不要停。”  
——tbc


End file.
